The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit design and relates more specifically to automatic synthesis for very-large-scale integration.
Very-large-scale integration (VLSI) is the process of creating an integrated circuit (IC) by combining thousands of transistors into a single chip. The VLSI process seeks to balance multiple objectives relating to design parameters such as power, timing, area, and the like. The process of tuning the design parameters in order to find the right balance is known as design space exploration (DSE), which is an iterative refinement process. DSE may be aided by automatic synthesis tools, which may provide up to thousands of parameters for DSE.